Gordan the Warrior
by Stormer23
Summary: *Please read beginning of story for summary* Find out the story of Gordan, son of Martin II, and great-grandson of Mathias the warrior; as he finds himself far away from Redwall and Mossflower woods, in another abbey known as "Graystone". But why? & how?


**Graystone Abbey**

_By Stormer23_

_* __Redwall does not belong to me, nor does its characters, they belong to Brian Jacques._

_This story belongs to me though, and so do my characters. _

_Enjoy! *_

_Takes place after the book, __The Pearls of Lutra __by Brain Jacques *_

**Those of you who have noticed, I have re-edited and changed my story to how I see fit. There maybe be grammer errors, and yes the story is not finished, but I will do what I can. Thank you, and Happy Holidays!**

_**-Stormer23**_

_Residents of Graystone_

Abbess:

**Lady Floret**: Chestnut female vixen with brown ears, and brown paws. Wears midnight blue robe.

Badger Mother: 

**Lady Barriet:** Splendid looking female badger, with a quick wit, and is a bit sarcastic, and good-humored. Brave and has a very well known motherly instinct. Is sweet natured, and sometimes helps the nurses. Wears white dress shirt with pale sky blue apron. Wife of Sir Gregory.

Warriors: 

**Sir William: **A male fisher with brown fur, and darker brown fur chest. Is a vegetarian, and a great fighter. It's hard for him to get around, since the young chase him in order to hear one of his stories. Wears battle armor, and an old leather belt. Weapons; slingshot, dagger, and the Sword of April.

**Sir Gregory: **Male badger with a strict sense of loyalty. Husband of Lady Barriet. Weapons; the Sword of Chipper, and a bardiche.

Cooks: 

**Jonny Timber Mouse**: Plump male mouse with short whiskers. Head chef of the Graystone kitchen. Warm-hearted, but strict with troublemakers, is sometimes soft with the children though.

**Rona Waveheart: **A kindhearted female stoat whose Chef Jonny's assistant and second-in-command of the kitchen.

**Rola Waveheart: **Rona's twin sister, also a kindhearted stoat and is second chef assistant. Waitress of the kitchen, and clean-up crew.

**Jiminy Leaf: **Gray male mouse with small paws. The expediter of the kitchen.

**Line Stomach: **Brown male mouse. Sauté and fish chef.

**June Fort**: Brown female mouse. Vegetable and roundsman chef. Amber's mother.

**Good-freem Tail: **Light brown male mouse. Pantry chef. Also a chef assistant.

**Filly Lu: **Male plump light brown mouse, with white forepaws, and patch on his chest. Pastry chef. Likes to boast about his pastries. Also a chef assistant.

**Amber Fort: **kitchen helper, daughter of June Fort and Joan Fort.

Nurses: 

**Lady Flocks: **Short female mouse with a long tail, and large ears. Head nurse.

**Lady Lamb: **A female brown hare with gleaming eyes.

**Lady Blue:** White cottontail female rabbit.

Blacksmiths

**Furry McDuffin: **Very small, dark sandy tom-cat, retired blacksmith (helps out when needed)

**Dolin Crowns: **brown weasel with black tail (main blacksmith)

**Joan Fort: **dark brown male mouse, (blacksmith apprentice). Amber's father.

_Other residents are not listed…_

_The story begins_

**~ 1 ~**

A vixen in a midnight blue robe, whom was known as Lady Floret, otherwise known as, _Abbess Floret_, chuckled happily as she placed down a thinned smoothed piece of wood, that was shaped like a card.

It was so thin; it could replace a piece of paper.

The fox chuckled more, as she fiddled with the wood through her paws.

She then placed it gently onto a stack of other thinned pieces of wood. That was exactly like the other. Her ears perked up in the notice of sudden despair, as then right before her eyes in the doorway, stood Lady Flocks.

The she-mouse was wet with rainwater, and seemed as if she would pass out. Taking a sudden deep breath and exhale she squeaked in panic.

"Lady Floret! Oh, Lady Floret! Lady Blue, and Line Stomach, found an unconscious traveler. He's very wounded!" The mouse finished in fear.

"Then why are you here, and not with the traveler?" The fox demanded as she got up in exasperation.

The mouse became startled and then bowed her head quickly as in polite manners, and raced away quickly back to the traveler. Of course, knowing her, she carried the ends of her dress politely as she ran.

The fox, still in her quarters, breathed a sigh as she calmly walked out of the doorway.

"This better be a smart one." The vixen murmured to herself.

Shaking her head as she walked into the infirmary. She padded over to the group of residents standing around the traveler.

Making her way to the front she barked,

"Step aside! Let me through!"

The crowd did as they were told.

Lady Barriet was nearby with a dishrag in her paws, standing behind Lady Flocks, who was rubbing a damp dishcloth across the traveler's forehead. Lady Floret stood next to Lady Barriet. The badger looked misdoubted at the traveler's state.

Lady Floret squinted her eyes, and then reached for her spectacles, hidden somewhere in the pocket of her robe. Placing the spectacles on her face, she shook her head.

The traveler was a gray mouse.

"Poor mouse." Turning to face Lady Barriet she asked, "What happened to the fellow?"

The badger answered softly, "I'm not sure. He was found, out by the stepping-stones leading to the front gate. Line Stomach was coming back from a fishing trip, while Lady Blue had come back from herb collecting. They say they had found him out-cold. Whatever the reason for his coming here, it must've been desperate."

Lady Floret gave a nod of agreement. Taking a better look at the traveler, she sighed.

The traveler was in a sorry state. His once fitting like clothes, were ragged, dirt covered, and holed. His whiskers were bent out of shape, and his grey fur was scruffy and muddy. Dirt patches were scattered all over his beaten body. He smelled of smoke, and seemed to be at the age of a child.

Lady Floret shook her head at the sight at the young mouse, and took off her spectacles.

"Hmm…" She muttered as she clasped her open hand onto the furs of her chin. Letting go of the clasp she faced her friend solemnly. "Let the mouse have a day of rest. I only want you and the nurses seeing him. I'll check up on him from time to time." All the nurses, and Lady Barriet nodded.

Turning her head over her shoulder, Lady Floret spoke this time to Line Stomach, who was among the crowd.

"Mr. Stomach, please if you will, excuse the crowd here. The traveler needs privacy, awake or not awake." The mouse nodded and waved his hands towards the exit of the infirmary, signaling to the other residents inside.

"C'mon folks, the traveler be need'n his rest."

By signal file the crowd gathered out, lastly followed by Line Stomach.

Lady Floret then redrew her attention to the nurses and the badger mother still inside.

"I want it clear that at least one of you four, or myself is by the traveler's side. I don't want him awakened in fright, and sneaking outside only to succeed in more damage to himself." The fox instructed. Everyone nodded.

Lady Floret then put away her spectacles and quietly left the infirmary, now humming to herself, as she guessed of the traveler's former adventure before the unexpected coming of Graystone Abbey.

**~ 2 ~**

Gordan opened his eyes.

"Uhh…" He moaned, rubbing his head with a paw, he sat up. Then as he opened his eyes at the scenery around him, he jumped startled.

"Ah, finally awake are we?" a feminine voice called.

Gordan looked about, shivering.

It was a badger!

"It's alright, sir mouse. I'm not going to hurt you." The badger soothed, and rested one of her large gentle paws upon Gordan's forehead.

"My. Still warm." Getting up the badger padded to the maple cabinets.

"Where am I, exactly?" Gordan asked. Laying his head back again onto the feather filled pillow.

"Graystone Abbey, in Highbank Forest." The badger answered, as she opened the several cabinets, and closing them again in frustration, as she tried to find the medicine she was looking for.

"Is that near Mossflower?" Gordan asked almost hopefully.

"'Mossflower'? You're nowhere near it. Mossflower's south of here. Long way south."

Gordan looked panicked again.

"Oh… no." He gasped, and plopped down into the bed again.

"Mouse?" The badger asked in concern. She looked over her shoulder to find the mouse laying on his bed, his eyes weary. Thinking quickly, the badger grabbed an old looking pottery jar out.

The jar had a beige yellow linen cloth decorated around the rim of the tin cap. The label on it spelled out, "Fever Mix".

Taking the jar with her, the badger came to Gordan's side, kneeling down to his eye-level, as she unscrewed the cap.

"Here try this." The badger insisted. With one finger she dipped it into the opened jar, and held it out again, now revealing a yellowish goo that dripped slowly from her finger, like sap from a tree.

Gordan slightly turned his head towards the badger's finger.

"What's that?" He asked weakly. The badger smiled.

"This be, 'Fever Mix'. Cures almost any fever within a day. It was invented by the previous head nurse of Graystone actually." The badger's eyes and expression brightened at the thought of such a valuable medicine being created by one of the abbey's residents.

"What's in it?"

"It's a stirred up mix of feverfew, lavender, borage leaves, chamomile, honey, cream, and maple syrup. It tastes a bit strange, but it does the trick." Bringing her index finger with the Fever Mix on it, towards Gordan's mouth she ordered him to open wide, and dabbed it onto his tongue.

Swallowing the goo, while making a face. Gordan coughed, trying to spit out the stuff.

"Yuck! That tastes horrible! You'd think with the honey and cream it'd at least make a difference." Gordan squeaked. The badger chuckled, as she turned around recapped the lid and then placed the jar onto Gordan's nightstand.

"Well, at least get some rest. Every time you wake, you'll be taking another dab of the stuff. It'll make you better. Just wait and see."

Turning away and walking to the doorway of the infirmary. Gordan suddenly got up again and asked,

"Um, excuse me I wanted to thank you, though I don't think I know you're name."

"My name is, Lady Barriet. And in return young lad, I need a name as well." Barriet replied.

"My name's… Gordan. Son of Martin II, of Redwall Abbey. Thank you Lady Barriet for the medicine."

Barriet's eyes widened, at Gordan's words of 'Son of Martin II of Redwall Abbey'.

"You're… welcome. Well… then, sleep well Gordan. Sleep well."

The look of horror was clearly painted on the badger's snout, as clear as the black-brown and white pattern on her face, as she gently closed the door behind her.

**~ 3 ~**

"So, the little fellow's from Redwall?" Lady Floret asked.

She was staring up at Lady Barriet, who had firm paws planted in an almost raged like posture on Lady Floret's desk. The badger was nodding.

"He's Martin II 's son. Your great-grandfather was Slagar the Cruel." The badger whispered.

"Please, Barriet. Don't mention that tyrant's name. How many foxes do you know rule an abbey? I by far may be the only one. Foxes have a nasty reputation, which I can't blame the complainers for. I've come a long way to reach abbess, and I'd rather make amends for our ancestors' history, than let history repeat itself once more." Lady Floret was calm but yet almost sad, as she remembered her own story.

Her story had been a difficult one that came of trust. The vixen's mother had brought Lady Floret into Graystone, as a young furling to the abbey, and had pleaded with the abbot, for Floret to stay there. The abbot at the time had resisted for his residents' safety, knowing in the past how foxes had caused danger, but then after long pleads, accepted the request. Floret's mother had been thankful, and then after two days, had left, for Floret she had pleaded to stay alone, knowing that the woods were still unsafe. Floret as a young fox rememberd her mother's own story of ancestry, and vaguely remembered her; but she had been raised in the abbey, and soon became a very loyal resident of Graystone.

That had been her story, and along with it, she had become very close to Barriet. When they had reached teenager-hood, they had officially called themselves the, B.F.C.O.G. (the Barriet, and Floret Committee of Graystone). They had been the best of friends ever since, but since they were know adults and had their own duties to attended, they vaguely saw each other anymore, unless in the little time that they had.

Barriet sighed in agreement with her old friend.

"I know. You're right. Though I wonder… why would such a mouse travel so far away from Redwall? It's a stable place, no?" Barriet asked.

Floret took off her spectacles and placed a paw gently on her friend's shoulder.

"We'll know when the time is right. Gordan will explain when he's ready. But for now, we should all be getting some sleep."

Barriet nodded once more, and walked out of Floret's quarters.

"Pleasant dreams, my friend." Barriet replied quietly.

"Pleasant dreams to you too, my dear friend." Floret responded, and with that Floret blowed out the fire flickering in her candle-lantern, and prepared for the night.

**~ 4 ~**

Gordan awoke, and rubbed his eyes.

Bright, warm, comforting sunlight glistened inside the infirmary from the window.

He looked about and spotted a white cottontail rabbit, who was wearing a light baby blue colored dress, and was wearing a matching colored kerchief, that was laced on the ends. The rabbit's dress was also laced in a proper fashion, on the ends of the dress, and in the chest area where the buttons were placed.

"Um… excuse me. Is Barriet around?" Gordan asked.

The rabbit didn't look up, as she was pouring water from the milk pitcher, carefully into a flower vase.

"Lady Barriet? She'd be out in the orchard."

Gordan hopped out of bed and dusted his sleepwear off himself, and spotted his clothes laying folded on an old rocking chair.

Grabbing the clothes and heading off to the side quarters that had been empty at the moment, Gordan changed his outfit and then headed out of the doorway, to look for Lady Barriet, and to see what kind of place he had ended up in.

Gordan gasped, eyes wide, in fascination.

Graystone Abbey was much smaller than Redwall, and not as cheery, but it seemed like a comforting place.

But what surprised Gordan the most about this place, besides how small it was, was that there were some stoats, fishers, and a few foxes and some feral cats even, that were walking around the abbey peacefully with some of the non-predatory animals.

Gordan kept glancing about the abbey, and then felt someone wham into him.

"Augh!" He cried out as he fell backward.

Another creature unknowingly repeated his stance and shout.

Gordan looked down at the ground and found a few daisies scattered on the stone ground, picking one up he offered it to the other creature, who had reached at the same instant for the same flower.

"I'm sorry, here-" Gordan offered and blushed; he had ran into a lovely female mouse.

She was lightly brown furred with the most dazzling dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry too. My name's Amber. What be yours?" She asked.

"Gordan. Gordan of Redwall Abbey. I'm new here." Amber got up and lent him a paw, as she helped him up.

"Far way off, eh? Why'd you'd come such a far way off from Redwall?"

Amber asked, now her paws held together.

Gordan scratched the back of his head, and then replied,

"It's a long story."

Amber tilted her head a little, with a warm smile.

"I've always been one for long stories." Grabbing Gordan's paw she pulled him along with her. "Here, you tell me your story, and I'll lead you to where you were headed. Where were you headed?" She asked.

"The orchard." Gordan replied as Amber kept pulling him along.

"Alright then, to the orchard it is!" She smiled with glee.

_Oh boy…_ Gordan thought as he followed Amber through the halls.

"Well… I had been upset at the time, when I had left. My mother, Rosemary, had been trying to tell me, that _another_ one of my father's departures was for the better of Redwall, and that I should be glad that he was helping our abbey. I knew that was true, but I still had wanted him to stay. He was gone a lot on adventures and missions to rescue or do something heroic that would either save, or help our abbey.

But I felt hurt, so I ran away from the abbey at night. Throughout Mossflower woods I kept running, and running. I had no knowledge of where I was going. After traveling for two days strait, I was tricked by a group of ferrets that were after my pouch. I didn't keep anything special in there besides, my favorite snacks, candy nuts. They thought I had jewels or something. I had asked them if they knew where Redwall was, and they told me they'd tell me, if I gave them my pouch first. So I did. They pointed me north.

I then fell into a trap. A few rats were looking for captives to become slaves for them to sell. They chained me up, and pushed me further north. I was treated with brutal care, and was fed scraps, at dinnertime. I got no breakfast, or lunch every day. I was lucky if they even remembered to feed me."

"You poor thing." Amber replied with a sorrow tone at the end of her voice.

Gordan felt bashful, but continued on with his story.

"Anyway… I couldn't keep track of the days I was chained up. My clothes became of what you see now. When we arrived a further a ways from the shoreline, where there were boats that would take captives to a different valley; for the right price, of course. When we drew closer, and rested for the night I tried to free myself. I had tricked both the rats before hand, to buy me time. I finally got unchained, and then when I—"

Gordan was interrupted by Lady Barriet's voice.

"Ah, Gordan. Better enough now I see. But where are your new clothes? You look like you just came out of a prison camp."

Before Gordan could respond, the badger was heading towards a different side of the orchard, towards a little gatehouse.

Gordan looked at Amber who looked at him, and together they followed Lady Barriet to the gatehouse.

Lady Barriet placed one of her large paws delicately into one of her apron pockets and took out a small key. It was a bit rusty, but it still worked.

Barriet fit the key into the keyhole perfectly, and turned it to the right. It made a loud _click!_ as the door opened suddenly.

Barriet opened the door for the two mice, and followed them inside the gatehouse.

"This gatehouse is known as, 'The Dresser's Keep'. A mousemaid known as, 'Kyla De' Fund' was a very talented embroider. This was her private workstation.

Since we're running out of linen and cloth, you young Gordan, will have to use some of the spare clothes that we kept that Lady Kyla had made."

Gordan gave a gulp, but smiled with comfort as Amber patted his shoulder, letting him know he was fine.

Barriet then opened up a big chest, it was covered with dust, and cobwebs tore a part as the old hinges of the chest were opened. Barriet was murmuring to herself as she was looking for something that would be suitable for young Gordan.

"Ah ha!" Barriet growled triumphal. "Try this on Gordan. It should fit you splendidly."

Gordan carefully took the robe Barriet had in her paws.

He nodded and went into one of the other rooms to change.

A few minutes later, he came out.

"How do I look?" He asked with a smile, as he raised his tail and arms for his companions to see.

"A perfect fit." Barriet replied.

"Oh, Gordan it's wonderful!" Amber cried in delight.

Gordan's robe was magnificent. It was the color of blue, like the sky, but not as light; and not as dark as the ocean. The outfit's shoes were sandals brown as the heart of an oak tree. On the backside of the robe had a design of a mighty crow, with its wings and beak stretched out wide. Its expression dignified with grace and wisdom.

"Alright, let's head on over to the Dinning Hall. Then Amber, give Gordan a tour, will you? I have to help Rona, and Rola with a few of the arriving barrels."

Amber and Gordan both nodded and followed Barriet out of the gatehouse.

Closing the door behind them, Barriet locked it and placed the small rusted key back into her pocket.

Following the great badger, Amber then whispered to Gordan,

"You know, you look rather dashing."

This made Gordan blush, as they continued on.

**~ 5 ~**

Gordan followed Barriet and Amber to the Dinning Hall, which reminded the mouse of his Redwall Abbey's Great Hall.

A three long matching oak tables, were placed midway in the middle of the Dinning Hall. In a U shape, except that the curve of the U was not curved but was a straight line, making it seem very stiff and efficient.

Some creatures were already sitting at the table while others helped with the setting up for the dinner.

"Gordan why don't you sit here. I'll be back soon, I gotta go help my mom in the kitchen." Amber told him as she raced away into the noisy sounding kitchen.

Gordan sat at the chair Amber had purposed he'd sit in.

His tail swayed in anxiety and he twiddled his thumbs around and around until someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to look at the stranger.

He gasped, it was… a cat!

"Well look-ins here. You must be the mysterious traveler. What's your name, young'n'?" The darkened small sandy colored tom asked, and held out a finger of his paw for the mouse to shake.

Gordan gulped as he shook the cat's finger and was shaking as he did so.

The cat started laughing loudly.

"Ha… ha! I can understand why you'd be shak-in' little fellow. Where you must've come from cats ate mice by the plenty. Well not in this here abbey. All creatures been'n here treated equal. Me name's by the way, 'Furry McDuffin.' Retired abbey black-smith, now I just helps with who ever be need'n any help." The cat introduced himself and then picked up his mug, and jugged down an unidentified type of liquor.

Then a stoat came by.

Gordan felt he was going to have a heart attack, first cats, now stoats! How much more could he take?

The lady-stoat held a tray that displayed empty mugs.

Furry gestured with his freehand for the stoat to come by.

"'Ello Rola, may I have some more of your fantastic whortleberry gin? It's too much pleasure for words." He purred.

The lady stoat smiled, and replied happily.

"Certainly." Then noticing Gordan, who seemed scared out of his wits, Rola gasped.

"Why Furry. Who's this young-in of yurs?" She asked the tomcat.

Furry took a last gulp of his gin, and then replied after a satisfied burp.

"Why now, this here a new comer? Aren't ya lad?"

Gordan gave a slow nod. Rola chuckled sweetly.

"Now, dear lad. Don't you fret none. Graystone Abbey's a place of secured peace. Why June Fort is a this 'er mouse. We've been pals, since we were ye small tykes, like you're-m self. I'd think you'd find her daughter, erm', Amber, a nice fit to be a pal with ye."

Gordan barley, could understand Rola's kind words of comfort. But at the mention of Amber, he gave a slight nod, and smiled. Piping up, he squeaked.

"I already met Amber. She's very nice."

Rola smiled, as she picked up half-eaten plates, from two baby-squirrel-twins, who had started throwing potatoes at each other.

"'Escuze me, lad. This err' babes throw'in food yet ey' gain."

Gordan felt more relaxed after talking to Rola, but he still wasn't sure about Furry.

Glancing up and down at the cat sitting next to him, Gordan could tell that the cat's stomach was large and wide. He was pretty sure, that three baby squirrels could jump on him like a trampoline. But Gordan also noticed that Furry was a pretty small cat.

Much smaller than most, he was half the size of a regular full-grown cat, but not as small as a kitten. Furry's height fit vaguely in the middle. His clothes were full of liquor stains, Gordan observed, and that the cat's boots were made out of thin, strong, birch wood.

Gordan was impressed about the boots, he never knew that birch trees could be used to make boots, and he was positive that they were made out of birch wood. He had seen many birch trees along the paths, when he had been taken prisoner, by the rats.

Suddenly, a loud _bong!, bong!_, echoed throughout the Dinning Hall.

Everyone became quiet, even the two twin squirrels.

Gordan looked up to see, two mice, like himself, that were carefully holding a silver bell. The bell looked old with age, but it's tune sounded brand new.

Watching, he saw Lady Barriet was holding a wooden kitchen ladle. She used the ladle to bang the bell with gentle, she hit it two more times.

The mice and Lady Barriet stepped to the side, the mice to the right, Lady Barriet, to the left.

Out came to Gordan's horror, a female fox, otherwise known as a 'vixen'. The vixen was wearing a beautiful midnight blue robe, not quite as blue or magnificent as the robe Gordan was wearing.

The vixen raised her hands high and then lowered them.

Gordan had a distrusting look on his face, as the vixen began to speak.

"Welcome brothers, and sisters. I want to thank you all for arriving here this evening. As some of you may know, we have a visitor here. Who I am told, by Lady Barriet, was well enough to leave the infirmary this morning. May the newcomer stand , please?"

To Gordan's surprise, the vixen's voice was kind and gentle. No tone of mischief, cruelty, or cunningness coming out of her mouth.

Getting up, to stand onto his chair, Gordan tried to stand bravely.

The vixen closed her eyes as she gave two simple nods. She had a pleasant look creep upon her muzzle, and raised a hand openly, towards Gordan.

"Thank you, young mouse. I thank you for having the courage to stand in front of strangers, and new friends. We welcome you to our abbey. Please enjoy your meal while we feast, then I would like to speak to you privately in my courters."

Turning her attention back town at the rest of the residents, Lady Floret announced proudly,

"Now let us eat!"

Gordan got back down onto his chair, and sat. Furry gave him a slightly hard pat on the back. Gordan looked up with a smile, and the cat smiled back down at him.

The cat clapped his paws together, as he saw the food appear out of the kitchen hallway.

Gordan licked his lips, at the scent of freshly cooked fish, hinted with a bit of lemon, and basil.

The young mouse started to relax, feeling more at home. Graystone reminded him greatly of Redwall.

**~ 6 ~**

Furry burped for the third time, covering his mouth politely.

Gordan too felt stuffed, and muffled a small burp. He slumped over the table with a smile across his whiskers.

But then someone started to prod him, impatiently.

Gordan turned his head around slowly. He became face-to-face with, Amber.

She was laughing at Gordan's expression, and chuckled cheerfully.

"Now, now, Gordan. Can't fall asleep just _'y_et at the table. I'm 'supposed to take you for a tour of the abbey, remember?"

Gordan gave a small nod. Getting up with Amber's help, he got to his feet and slowly walked beside her.

"Sorry, Amber. I feel a bit drowsy, perhaps tomorrow?" He asked.

Amber's eyes glistened and her cheeks brightened.

"Sure, why not. I'll wake you early in the morning. So how's about you get a good rest? Savvy?"

"Sure. But what does, 'savvy', mean, Amber?"

Amber giggled.

"It means, do ye 'understand?'."

"Ah." Gordan spoke now understanding.

Gordan's arm rested upon Amber, as she helped him up the stone stairway.

As they walked, they turned the opposite hallway, of where Gordan remembered his bed in the infirmary was.

"I can't let ye go to bed until you talk with the abbess."

Remembering the vixen's words earlier, Gordan asked shocked.

"Wait wait. Are you telling me, the Graystone Abbess, is a _fox?_"

Amber nodded simply, as she pulled him along.

"Yes, Abbess Floret is the one who spoke to you, she called you to stand."

Pausing, Amber continued,

"Now don't worry, Gordan, Abbess Floret is one of the kindest foxes I ever met. She can be a bit strange, but just ignore those moments of hers. She real good at heart. But before I forget, call her 'Lady Floret', she feels more comfortable that way." Amber explained softly.

Finally, the two mice found themselves at a wooden door. Carved, were insignias of leafy vines, and crows. Surprisingly almost the same as the crow, on the back of Gordan's robe.

The door creaked open, with light reflecting upon the mice in the unlit, dark hallway.

It was Lady Floret.

Lady Floret had her spectacles on and gestured for Amber and Gordan to enter.

"Welcome children." She cooed.

"Please "

Lady Floret spoke, as she pointed with an open hand gesture, for the mice to sit together on the edge of the Abbess' bed, while she sat on a wooden chair.

Gordan tried to sit tall, as he asked the vixen,

"Why do you request me, Lady Floret? Is something the matter?" Gordan asked politely. Lady Floret waved her hands as to say, 'no'.

She hunched over as she spoke,

"No, no, but, Lady Barriet, told me Gordan, that you are from the abbey, of Redwall_. Is_ that correct?"

Gordan gave a nod and the abbess continued.

"Believe it or not, I am a decedent of Mossflower woods. My great-great-great-grandfather was a Mossflower resident."

Gordan eyed Lady Floret's words suspiciously.

"I don't mean to be rude, but foxes aren't very _popular_, where I come from." This time, Lady Floret nodded.

"I very much know that fact, but brace yourself for whom I tell you is my ancestor. His name was, 'Slagar the Cruel'."

Gordan gasped loudly, and jumped from the bed, what was left of his energy striking him with bravery. He grabbed a wooden staff made out of mahogany that was leaning against the wall nearby.

"Slagar kidnapped my grandparents! He was a tyrant! More evil than the venom from a _snake!_" Gordan cried angrily. Amber and Lady Floret both got up calmly.

Amber gently reached for Gordan's arms.

"Amber, _let me go_!" Gordan cried.

"Take it easy, let Lady Floret explain herself. Remember she ain't Slagar, and Slagar is long dead by now. Met' in you, I know you understand." Gordan looked into Amber's warm eyes, and exhaled slowly.

"You may be right. I'm sorry Lady Floret. You've been kind to me, I'm sorry I misjudged you." Lady Floret smiled.

"I understand. I was afraid you'd kill me with that warrior fire burning in your eyes." The abbess chuckled.

"Well now, that's all I wanted you to know. Get a good night's sleep the both of you. Ah, before I forget; Chester the Woodpecker will be here tomorrow's eve. That's a good time to seek trade, young Gordan." The vixen spoke warmly, a soft gaze sparked in her eyes.

The three beasts wished each other good night.

Amber then brought Gordan over to the infirmary where he was sleeping for the night.

They wished each other goodnight for a second time. Later Gordan retired to his bed for the night, dreaming of what was to come tomorrow's eve.

**~ 7 ~**

Gordan aroused from his sleep as he heard a familiar voice.

"Wake up now, young'n. Time for some more fever-few mix."

Lady Barriet was getting the familiar jar of feverfew mix from the cabinet as Gordan rubbed his eyes after a stifled yawn.

"Good morning Barriet. Must I take more of that paste? It tastes horrible." Gordan explained good-naturedly.

Lady Barriet chuckled as she walked over and bent down, placing a dab of the mix onto the mouse's tongue.

Gordan started to spit as much as he could, and then fell backward onto his bed dramatically. This made Lady Barriet laugh.

"Oh now, now. No need to faint to convince me of the taste. I've had it myself; when I'm ill." Placing the jar back, and then putting her paws on her hips the badger stated, "Speaking of ill, you seem to be in tip-top shape now, that you've been well fed, well rested and well dressed; you deserve a room of your own now. Or, at least a position at the abbey. What're you into lad?"

Gordan sat up again, leaning forward. His bare stomach felt warm against his legs under the bed.

"Warriorism?" He answered slightly doubtful. Barriet tapped her index finger onto her chin, crossing her arms. She then nodded, and answered slowly,

"I'll take you to my mate, Sir Gregory. He was trained in the ways of knighthood by his own father, his predecessor, Sir Rukinbarg.


End file.
